


And We Went Out Of The Ruined Place

by DreaDuQuesne



Series: Great Expectations [2]
Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: After finding out Ruby is pregnant, Christina calls off the Autumnal Equinox and attempts to make amends with Tic. Ruby has a heart-to-heart with Leti.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Series: Great Expectations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213523
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	And We Went Out Of The Ruined Place

"You can come to bed," Ruby said, her eyes still closed as the morning sun filled the room. "Promise I don't bite."  
Christina smiled as she stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "I have a few marks that say otherwise."

Ruby peeked an eye open. "You just gonna stand there all day?"

Christina walked over to the bed and sat beside Ruby. She wanted to lean in and capture Ruby's lips with hers, but something was holding her back.

"I have a full spread downstairs of all your favorites," she said. "You should come down."

Ruby sat up in bed. "You should kiss me."

"Is that what you want?"

Ruby knitted her brows with a tilt of her head. "What makes you ask that?"

"I need to know."

"I think I gave you the answer last night. More than once."

Christina kept her eyes trained on Ruby, searching for something. "You're pregnant."

"No shit," Ruby laughed.

"You don't have to stay with me because of it."

Ruby leaned back, slightly offended. "And you think I am?"

Christina nodded. "Are you?"

Ruby shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'm staying with you because I love you, Christina. And yes, I would rather raise our child together, but there is one condition."

"Which is?"

"I call Leti and tell her that the Autumnal Equinox isn't happening, so they won't find themselves surrounded by a bunch of crazy white folks. After that, we go over there, and you make amends with Tic."

"I don't care to make amends with Atticus." Christina leaned in. "My only concern is you and our baby."

Ruby held a finger to Christina's lips. "You damn near cried over the thought of having to kill that boy because you thought he was all you had left. You owe it to yourself to try to make amends, even if it doesn't go the way you want it to."

"Okay," Christina agreed.

Ruby moved her finger and leaned in to capture Christina's lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. She smiled when Christina rested her hand on her belly.

"There's not much there yet."

Christina chuckled as she stood up from the bed, holding her hand out to her lover. "I don't think we should tell Leti we're coming over. They'll think it's a trap."

Ruby allowed Christina to pull her up from the bed. "Showing up unannounced on the big day might not be the best thing"

"Well, before we do anything, there's something I need to do first. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"It will hurt for a few seconds and then the pain will be over."

"What are you gonna do?" Ruby asked, pulling away.

"Give you the Mark of Cain." Christina took Ruby's hands in hers. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you need to."

Ruby hated pain so she closed her eyes. Christina spoke familiar words in the language of Adam. Ruby bent over, grunting in pain. She squeezed Christina's hands as hard as her strength allowed her.

"Jesus, Christina." She took a deep breath and stood up. Pulling down the collar of her nightgown, she looked at the scar there. "Fuck, that shit really hurt."

"I know," Christina said, closing the distance between them. She ducked her head and placed a soft kiss on the mark. "I'm sorry."

Ruby looked up, brown eyes meeting blue ones. She snaked a hand around the blonde’s neck and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Better now."

Christina smirked. She led the shorter woman out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Ruby stopped and so did Christina, but Ruby still heard footsteps.

"Who the hell is that?" She asked

"It's Shonda."

"Sammy's sister, Shonda?" Christina nodded. "What is she doing here?"

Christina led her to the kitchen and just as she said, a full spread of breakfast was ready for her to indulge in. Ruby walked in further and saw Shonda dancing and singing in front of the stove.

Shonda turned around at the sound of other footsteps. "Oh hey, Ruby. I would hug ya but," she pointed to her flour coated apron.

“It’s fine,” Ruby chuckled.

Christina walked to the table and pulled out a chair for her pregnant girlfriend. Were they girlfriends? Sure they were, she thought. They were having a kid together. It doesn’t get more exclusive than that.

"How you been?” Shonda asked.

"I've been great,” Ruby replied, sitting in her seat. “How 'bout you?"

“I’ve been pretty good.” Shonda turned her attention back to the food on the stove. "I'm a personal chef now and Ms. Braithwaite here is my first client. Sammy gave her my card and she offered me a lot of money to come and cook for her." She whisked eggs in a bowl. "At first, I was kinda skeptical cause you know, white folks only that generous with they funds when they up to some weird and illegal shit, but then she said I would be cooking you and of course I had to say yes to that."

Christina leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen. "You don't have to call me Ms. Braithwaite. Christina is fine."

Shonda laughed, filling the skillet with eggs. "She's funny. I like her."

Ruby moved to the large kitchen table, her eyes taking in the many options. "I’ve always loved your home cooked meals, but this is a lot of food, even for a pregnant woman."

“A _what_?” Shonda quickly turned. "Who's pregnant?"

"Me," Ruby simply stated as she ate a piece of bacon.

"Congratulations, girl. I just know you gonna be the best momma."

Christina backed out of the kitchen. "I will leave you two ladies to catch up."

"Unh unh. You stay right there," Shonda said. She eyed Christina. "Are you two, you know..."

"Together?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, we are."

Shonda pointed from Ruby to Christina. "And you're pregnant... by _her_ I’m assuming?"

"Yes," Christina said. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Absolutely not," Shonda laughed. She scrambled the eggs. "Y'all are cute as hell but also, how? I mean, I would say Garden magic cause my grandmother on my daddy's side was a priestess from the west, but you're the whitest woman I've ever seen, and I've never known Ruby to have magic."

"You know magic is real?" Ruby asked.

"Yes ma’am." Shonda placed the eggs on a large plate and sat them on the kitchen table. "I've dabbled in it but there's this rule in Gardenheir culture that forbids us from using it for our own personal gain, so I don't have much interest in it."

Ruby chuckled. "You sound like someone I know,” she said, turning to Christina who stood smiling in the doorway.

Christina moved to the table and began preparing a plate.

Shonda put a hand to her mouth, directing her whispered words at Ruby. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that with a _you-know-what_ present."

"She has her own magic with no rules against using it for her own personal gain,” Ruby said. “She’s good.”

Christina smiled where she stood.

Shonda took her apron off. “May I be excused to the bathroom, Ms. Braithwhite?”

“Up the stairs and to the left,” Christina answered.

Shonda went on her way.

Christina walked around the table and sat the plate in front of Ruby. “For you and _her_.” She placed a kiss on Ruby’s cheek.

“Thank you,” Ruby said.

Christina began preparing her own plate. “After we eat and I drop Shonda off, we can head over to Leti’s.”

Ruby chewed the pancake in her mouth and swallowed. “Sounds like a plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Christina pulled up to Leti’s house with Ruby sitting in the passenger seat. She stepped out of the car and made her way over to Ruby’s side to open the door. Ruby stepped out of the car, Christina closing it behind her.

Christina reached for Ruby’s hand, but Ruby pulled away. “Now you’re ashamed to hold my hand?”

Ruby straightened her dark blue skirt. “I don’t need these white folks in my business.”

“Do you really care about what they have to say?”

Ruby thought for a moment. Caring about what these people thought was a thing of the past, so she grabbed Christina’s hand and intertwined their fingers. When they reached the porch, Christina sat in one of the red chairs positioned in front of the window. Ruby knocked on the door.

A minute later, Leti swung the door open and let out a breath of relief at the sight of her sister.

“Ruby,” Leti said, her voice cracking. She stepped out of the door and embraced her sister in a tight hug. “Did you get it?”

“No,” Christina said from where she sat. She couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her lips.

Leti turned to Christina with a cold stare. “What the hell is _she_ doing here?”

Ruby stepped between the two women. “It’s over, Leti.”

“Like hell it is,” Leti gritted through her teeth. She attempted to push past Ruby, but Ruby stopped her.

Christina stood up with her hands clasped in front of her. “The Autumnal Equinox isn’t happening, Leti. I’ve had a change of heart.”

“You don’t even have a fucking heart.”

“Leti, please,” Ruby said, holding her sister at bay. “Can we go inside and talk?”

“Is everything alright?” Tic asked, standing in the doorway.

“Hello Atticus.”

Tic’s blood curdled at the sound of her voice. He stepped out of the house “What the hell are you doing here, Christina?”

“Leti, let’s go inside.” Ruby repeated.

“Not until she gets the hell off of my property,” Leti spat.

“It’s okay Leti,” Tic said, his eyes trained on Christina. “She can’t hurt me. Not yet anyways.”

Christina sat back in the chair and crossed her legs. “I didn’t come here to hurt you.”

“Go inside, Leti.”

“Tic, I’m not—”

Tic turned to her. “Go ahead, Leti,” he said sternly. “I’ll be fine.”

Ruby walked into the house. Leti stood there for a moment before flowing behind her sister.

Tic cautiously made his way over to Christina. “I already told you I’m not giving you the Book of Names.”

“As of this moment, I have no interest in the book of names.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I have no interest in immortality either.” She patted the chair next to her. “The Autumnal Equinox is off, Tic. There are more important things to me right now.”

“And what could be so important to you that it change your mind?”

“Family, if you can believe.”

Tic finally sat down beside her. “I thought I was family.”

A hint of sadness was in her eyes. “If I had a way to achieve immortality without your blood, killing you would have _never_ been an option.”

“So now family means something to you?” Tic shook his head laughing. “It always meant something to me, Christina. It’s why I went to Ardham to save my father from you and it cost me my Uncle George.”

“If you’re looking for an apology—”

“I’m not.”

“It’s all I can offer. We are family, after all. I think we should start acting like it.”

Tic stood up. “You are so goddamn delusional, Christina. You don’t think I know what this is?” He leaned down in front of her. “I’m not gonna let you try to put the idea of me and you being a family in my head only for you to literally backstab me later. The Autumnal Equinox comes once a year so if you don’t do it tonight, there’s always next year and the year after that and the year after that.”

Christina stood up. “I have no intention of hurting you, Tic. I saw the future.” Tic furrowed his brows. “I know that I succeed tonight but I have to pay too big of a price.”

Tic laughed. “Your magic really means that much to you?” He proceeded toward the door. “You are something else, Christina.”

“I didn’t just lose my magic, Tic. I lost my life.” Christina clenched her jaw. “And I lost Ruby because you and Leti involved her in your plans.”

Tic turned around. “You didn’t give us a choice and Ruby made hers.”

“In this future, Ruby remains in suspended animation leaving Rhea to be raised by Leti.”

Tic shrugged. “I don’t know who that is.”

“Ruby’s pregnant,” Christina said, a fond smile on her lips. “With my child.”

Tic stared at her in confusion, having no idea how that was even possible. Moments later his brows raised. “You’re William.”

“Our child sent the ghost of my dead mother to me to teach me a lesson about family and the price of immortality. Let’s just say it’s a lesson I never want to be taught again.”

“Ruby being pregnant doesn’t change anything, Christina.”

“It changes more than you think.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Leti turned to her sister as they entered the living room. “How can you trust her, Ruby?”

“How can you not trust me?” Ruby asked. “Have I ever given you a reason not to?”

“I told you what she planned to do to Tic and you still took her side.”

Ruby sighed, shaking her head. “My loyalty is not to Atticus. It is to you, Leti. It always has been. But I can’t get that in return. No, all I get from you is lies and manipulation and I’m stupid enough to put up with it because I’m your sister.”

Tears spilled down Leti’s cheek. “She’s going to _kill_ him, Ruby.”

“No, she’s not.” Ruby moved closer to her. “The Autumnal Equinox isn’t happening anymore.”

“She had a change of her cold, dark heart today but what about tomorrow, hmm? What about next time?”

“I promise you Christina is no longer an issue for Tic.”

“How can you promise me that?”

“Remember what I told you about the man I was staying with actually being Christina?”

Leti leaned against the living room table. “Yeah, Ruby.”

“Well, turns out it’s possible for her to impregnate a woman, even in William’s skin suit.”

Leti stood up. “What are you saying, Ruby?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Leti opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

“Ten years from now, our daughter pulls her into the future. She convinced her not to go through with tonight and she won’t. She’s not going to hurt Tic.”

“You’re pregnant by Christina Braithwhite?”

“I am,” Ruby laughed.

“And your future daughter convinced her not to kill Tic?”

“That’s what I said.”

Leti stared at Ruby for a long moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Ruby curiously eyed her younger sister. “What’s so funny?”

“All of this,” Leti continued laughing. “It’s fucking crazy.”

“I agree,” Ruby chuckled.

After a minute, their laughing came to a stop. Leti held Ruby’s hands. “So, I guess that means we’re pregnant at the same time.”

“We are,” Ruby replied.

“By two cousins.”

“Ain’t that some shit.”

“What the hell did we get ourselves into?”

“I have no idea.” Ruby said. She pulled Leti in. “Come here.” She embraced her in a hug, swaying her from side-to-side.

“I love you, Ruby.”

“I know. You don’t say it as much as you should, but I know.”

“I don’t want us to be on opposite sides anymore.”

“Neither do I.”

Leti turned toward the window where Tic and Christina were talking. “So, what now?”

“We raise our children and hope for the best, especially for out other halves.” She wrapped her arm around Leti’s shoulder.

“Hell will freeze over before he ever trusts her.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Taking magic from all white people is clever,” Christina said, leaning against the porch banister. “But it’s not smart.”

“I guess now is the part where you convince me not to do it.”

Christina shook her head. “No. Whether you take magic from us doesn’t matter. The lodges will be an issue either way.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“With the book of names, you have access to more magic than anyone currently living, and you plan on wasting it on white people.”

“I’m gon save my people.”

“You have an odd definition of what saving is.” Christina walked over to Tic. “What you’re planning will only make things worse for your people.”

“Black folks are being shot and killed in the street by corrupt police. They’re being dragged from their homes and hanged and if I don’t do something now, our kids may face the  
same fate. Don’t get no worse than that, Christina.”

“You’re right. That’s why we have to make it better for our children. It’s the least they deserve.”

“We?”

“Yes.”

“And how do you suggest _we_ do that?”

“While more white people use magic than anyone, we only have a small amount of it. Instead of taking it, we teach more minorities how to use it and we create more lodges with people you trust, lodges that will have more power than the current ones.”

“Balance the scales and tip them in our favor.”

“Exactly.”

“And what do you want in return?” Tic asked, clenching his jaw.

“To protect my family,” Christina answered honestly. “ _Our_ family.”

“I see you two are getting along,” Ruby said as she came out of the house.

“We managed to come to an agreement,” Christina said, her eyes on Tic before she turned to Ruby. “We should go home. I have some things I need to take care of.”

“Fine by me,” Ruby said. She leaned in and gave Leti a hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You better,” Leti smiled.

Ruby waved at Tic. “Bye, Tic.”

Tic waved back. He then gave a subtle nod to Christina and she returned it.

Christina followed behind Ruby as she walked down the steps. “Bye, Leti.”

“Bye, crazy.”

Ruby and Christina got into the car. Just as they pulled off, Hippolyta pulled up with Montrose in the passenger seat while Dee and Ji-Ah sat in the back.

Montrose slammed the car door. “I know that wasn’t Christina.”

“It was, Pops.”

Montrose stormed up the steps. “We need to deal with her ass _now_.”

“Pops, it’s okay. It’s not happening. She changed her mind.”

“Are we supposed to believe that?”

“She came in peace,” Leti said.

Hippolyta turned to her nephew. “Is that true, Tic?”

Tic nodded. “Everything is fine, Aunt Hippolyta.” He turned to Christina. “We’re not going to Ardham.”

“And you really trust that bitch?” Montrose asked in disbelief.

“Plans have changed,” Tic said. “Christina and I are gonna work together.”

Montrose got in Tic’s face. “Have you lost your goddamn mind, boy?”

“I’m doing what’s best for our family and our people.”

“What’s best for our people is getting rid of her and magic. It’ll corrupt the best of us. It already has.”

“Then we gotta change that, Pops. Magic ain’t evil. All we gotta do is use it for good. And don’t worry about Christina. I’ll handle it.”

“Goddamn it, Tic.” Montrose let out an exasperated sigh.

Dee walked up the steps. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing Dee,” Hippolyta answered. “We’re going home.”

“I thought we were going to Ardham?”

Montrose shook his head. “Apparently not.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Christina stood over Williams lifeless body, staring down at the pale skin below. She didn't realize how long she had been standing there and she hoped Ruby was still taking her bath. She glanced at her watch.

Forty-five minutes.

In silence.

She couldn't find the right words, mostly because she didn't believe there were any right words. How exactly was one supposed to say goodbye to a dear friend who was already dead? Lancaster was dealt with and she told William the night it happened so there were no words that needed to be said.

Christina bent down and placed a kiss on Williams forehead. She then reached for the knob on the machine that kept the man alive. She placed her hand on his, the words finally coming to her.

"I have a kid... _we_ have a kid.... Ruby and I, we're having a kid." A sad smile pulled at her lips. "The truth is I don't think I need you anymore.” After a moment, she spoke again. “Perhaps that's not the best goodbye."

She twisted the knob, turning off the machine.

"You'll always be with me, William."

She watched as he took a small, final breath, signaling the end of her spell. The tears threatening the corner of her eyes spilled down her cheeks.

Christina closed her eyes. Words in the language of Adam filled the room as she continued holding Williams hand. When she opened them, his body no longer rested in his bed but the cold from his hand was replaced with warmth. She turned and saw Ruby standing by her side.

“Are you okay?” a concerned Ruby asked.

“I’m okay, Ruby.”

“You could’ve told me. You didn’t have to do it alone.”

“I know but I needed to,” Christina said, sadness in her tone. “Did you want to say goodbye?”

“I never knew him. Only you.”

Christina sadly smiled. “You might still miss him.”

“I have everything I need with you.”

Christina brought her hands to Ruby’s face and placed a long, lingering kiss to her lips. She then broke the kiss, pressing her forehead to Ruby's. "We're really having a baby," she whispered. "And she's so beautiful."

"You never told me name."

"Rhea."

A warm smile was on Ruby's face. "When Leti and I were younger we would always talk about what we wanted to name our kids if we ever had 'em. Rhea was my first choice for a girl."

“I love it.”

They made their way out of the basement and up the stairs leading to their bedroom. Ruby laid in her usual spot.

“So,” she began. “What agreement did you and Tic come to?”

Christina shrugged off her robe. “To tip the magic scales in the favor of minorities and give them the opportunities to be the heads of their own lodges.” She climbed in bed next to Ruby. “Everything you told me you wanted.”

Ruby turned to face her. “When we first met, you promised me the world.”

“It’s a promise I intend to keep.”

“All of that just to lay with me. Now I’m pregnant and due in seven months, if the timing is right.”

Christina moved her hand to Ruby’s face. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Ruby.”

“And you’re the craziest fucking thing that’s ever happened to me,” Ruby smiled. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She thought for a moment. “Well, maybe I’d redo putting that thing in that policeman’s office by not doing it at all. I hated you for that.”

Christina climbed on top of Ruby, making sure she didn’t press too hard into her. She stared down into brown orbs. “Let me make it up to you.”

“I won’t stop you,” Ruby said, biting her lips. Christina bent down, kissing Ruby’s chest where the Mark of Cain was, planting more kisses on her neck and jaw until she reached her lips.

The pair made love into the late hours of the night until they both fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Tic pulled up to Christina’s house alone. He parked Woody as close as he could to keep an eye on it. He stepped out of the car and made his way up to the front gate.

Christina walked down the pathway leading to the black gate of her house. She opened it. “Good morning, cousin.”

Tic stepped through the gate. “It’s a nice house.”

“Thank you.”

Tic followed Christina into the house. “I won’t be staying for long. I just came by to give you something.”

“I love a good surprise,” Christina smirked. She closed the door behind them.

“Where’s Ruby?”

“Upstairs getting dressed.”

Tic nodded.

“So.” Christina tilted her head. “What did you come up with to bound me from magic?”

Tic dug into his pocket and pulled out a needle. “I’m the only person who can remove this spell.”

“You don’t trust me?” She smirked.

“Nope.”

Christina shrugged. “That’s fair.” She held out her hand to Tic.

“I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Tic pricked her finger with the needle. “Now we can move forward.”

“I meant everything that I said yesterday.”

“I know but I don’t wanna have to keep looking over my shoulder every September, worrying about if you have another change of heart.”

“I would have done the same.”

Tic turned and opened the door. “We’ll talk soon, Christina.”

“I think we should all get together for a family dinner sometimes.”

Tic cut his eye at her and continued walking down the path.

“Too soon?”

“Yes,” Tic said, holding back a smile. “You don’t have to walk me to my car. I know where I parked.”

“While that may be true,” Christina said, multiple pairs of eyes on them, “Not everyone is tolerant.”

“Hmm,” Tic said. He walked over to the car and sat inside. Christina watched as he drove away.

“You need to keep them niggers out of our neighborhood,” one white man yelled from across the street.

“Yeah,” his wife piped up. “We don’t want them here.”

Christina turned her attention to the man. “I don’t think that matters, all things considered.”

“What you talkin about?”

“You’re three months behind on your mortgage, Mr. Collingdale. You’ll be out of the neighborhood by the weekend.”

“Is that a threat?” Ms. Collingdale asked.

“Oh, no.” Christina shook her head. “It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments cause I would love to know y'alls opinions! For requests, prompts and additional commentary, message me on Tumblr at dreaduquesne and twitter at whoreofivy.


End file.
